ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory 9.0
Is the a new Hero Factory series based on dragons. The movie and toy line of it will be released sometime in 2015 'Plot' It starts when an evil dragon mutation known as Shadow Flame kidnapps all the Hero Factory scientists in hopes of forcing them to create a cure for his mutation. He then plans to take his revenge on Hero Factory, the ones who mutated him. In the end him and his minions are stoped. 'Heroes' *'Rocka: '''Is the leader of the team and is the hero who stops Shadow Flame. He carries a plasma bow and a drill sort of like his 6.0 version. He will ride an earth dragon. *'Furno: Is second in command and the hero who defeats Blaze. He carries a flame thrower that resembles a dragons head and a flame sword. He will ride a fire dragon. *'Stormer: '''Comes out of retirement alongside Surge and Stringer to stop Shadow Flame. He carries a shield and a mace. He also defeats Icicle. He will ride an ice dragon. *'Surge XL: 'Comes out of retirement along with Stringer and Stormer. He has now upgraded to XL in this series. He carries a arm cannon wich looks like a dragon and a electric sword. He also defeats Electra. He will ride a three headed electric dragon. *'Stringer: 'Comes out of retirement along with Stormer and Surge. He carries a sonic blaster and a sonic sword. He also defeats Soundwave. He will ride a sonic dragon. *'Commander WildDog: 'Bulk's replacement on the team. He carries a blaster and a drill like Rocka's. He also defeats Coal. He will ride a stone dragon. *'Breez: 'She carries a plasma blaster and a blade fan. She also defeats Razorblade. She will ride an air dragon. 'Villans *'Shadow Flame:'Is the leader of the dragon mutations. He is a black and red dragon with two curled horns, sharp teeth and a mace like weapon on his tail. He is defeated by Rocka. *'Blaze:'Is second in command of the dragon mutations. He is a red, yellow and orange dragon with two horns resembling fire and has flames coming out of his back. He is defeated by Furno. *'Icicle:'Is the third dragon with the element of ice. He is a white and blue dragon with horns made of ice and super long ice claws. He is defeated by Stormer *'Electra:'Is the fourth dragon with the element of electricity. He is a dark blue, yellow and green dragon with electricity horns and electricity spikes coming out of his back. He is defeated by Surge XL. *'Soundwave:'Is the fith dragon with the element of sonic. He is a black and blue dragon with the ability to make a super loud sonic wave out of his mouth. He is defeated by Stringer *'Coal:'Is the sixth dragon with the element of stone. He is a silver and black dragon that is the toughest of all the dragons. He is defeated by Commander WildDog. *'Razorblade:'Is the seventh dragon with the element of air. He is a light green dragon that has a jet pack and spikes on its back. He is defeated by Breez 'Others' *'''Black Knight: '''A hero who battles with Shadow Flame. After battling him, he sees how dangerous the dragons are. He then leaves the Hero Factory so that he may destroy the dragons instead of capturing them. He wheres black armour based on the armour of a knight and carries a sword and shield. He comes close to destroying Shadow Flame but is stopped and defeated by Furno. Trivia Category:Hero Factory